This is not the End
by Alyster Dark
Summary: Amy's Chronicles book one : David needs Amy's help to find out who's killing his boys...
1. Chapter 1

**This is not the end**

_(Amy's chronicles – book one)_

Disclaimer : David does not belong to me and everything you can recognize from the Lost Boys is not mine either. I do not own the song "See Who I am" from Within Temptation I use in this story.

**Chapter 1**

I found him on the cliff, he was watching the quiet sea and was waiting for me, sitting on the cold floor with his legs hanging over the edge. I recognized him at first sight. He was exactly the same as I remembered. His white-blond spiked hair looked whiter in the moonlight. I smiled remembering that vampires never grow old, vampires never change.

It was about midnight.

"You're late!" He said angrily, not even glancing at me. He didn't need to take a look at me to know who was approaching.

"Sorry", I answered.

I was there because he asked me to come but I wasn't sure it was a good choice. I should have stayed home watching television and eating some pizza. I should have ignored his "_call_" but I was too curious. I was in my bathroom, having a delicious shower when I heard his deep voice saying we should meet again.

His voice was only in my head. Some normal people should think they were getting crazy but I did not. I knew he could play mind tricks. It reminded me when he made me believe that I was eating maggots instead of rice. I smiled at me in the mirror. It was a funny joke, after all. But he never had to play with my mind to let me know things. He was always kinda "connected" to me, like if he was supervising me. It was unperceivable and I often thought that I was a bit paranoid. How could he supervise me, sleeping all day long?

I haven't seen him for months, but I couldn't do like if nothing ever happened. It was over my forces. Since we once met, my life was definitely not the same anymore.

He stood next to me and it gave me shivers but didn't want to show it. I knew he was dangerous, he was able to kill me right now as fast as you say goodbye… but it was too late to change my mind, I was there.

"Where are your friends?", I asked curiously, fearing that they could be close to the place.

"They're hunting". He just replied.

This idea disgusted me but I tried to do like if all of this was normal, like if it was usual to me.

Not far from there, we could hear the multiple noises carried by the wind from the Amusement Park. There were lots of potential victims, and that was where they usually have their dinners. It gave me more shivers. I couldn't imagine them feasting on other young people.

"Do you know why I called you?", he asked.

"I'm not really sure". I waited a few and then continued.

"I guess you need my help!" I replied, remembering that he had already asked for my help before.

He turned to me and stared at me as if I was his breakfast. His eyes were so blue. I couldn't look away, I was locked to them. I suddenly realised that I was unable to move. He was so attractive and so scary in the same time.

"_Just stay calm, he needs you, he's not going to kill you, not now_", I told to myself.

"You're right, I won't kill you", he said.

"For the moment!" He added with a vicious smile on his face.

"What do you want, David?" I said, trying to ignore he was reading my thoughts.

"I want you to find who's killing my boys", he said quietly.

He was asking that like if he was requesting a cigarette. A cigarette, what a good idea! I suddenly desired it much than anything but I remembered I quit a few years ago.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Steve was killed two nights ago", he informed me.

I tried to remind me which of his boys was Steve but David saw in my eyes that I couldn't remember him.

"I'm sorry", I just said. What else could I say?

"Steve's body was found behind the comic strip store, a stake planted through his heart", David explained.

"So, he was alone! I thought you always stay together…" I said. I wanted to add "like animals hunting in group", but I thought I'd better keep it for me.

"He had a… '_date_' that night. That's why we weren't with him", he answered.

"A date?" I asked surprise. I couldn't imagine the vampires doing something else than sucking blood.

"What do you think? We are not only beasts, we are still men!" He said with an angry voice like if he had to give me a reason. I guessed he read my thoughts when I tried to imagine a vampire and a woman making love together. He came closer and I stepped back a little.

"Do you want me to show you?" He proposed viciously. Once again, I was locked to his eyes. I breathed deeply.

"Are there any witnesses?" I questioned. I did not want to hold a long conversation on the subject.

"I was the first who found the body but I don't know if there were witnesses or not."

"Did the police find the body?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I couldn't let the police find the body. We are not human and we have stopped growing old the day we were turned!"

"So what?"

"How would you react if you ever find the body of a friend who disappeared so many years ago when he was twenty-one years old, realising that he's still twenty-one?" I looked to the ground. It was a stupid question.

"Help me to find who the slayer is… you won't regret it." I briefly wondered what he could offer me but I had a more important question.

"Why me?" I was really astonished.

"You were Jenny's friend, I thought you could do this for her". He turned back to the sea.

That was right, I was Jenny's friend before she became one of them, before she introduced me David. She probably thought it was a good idea to introduce me her new friends, even if they were vampires. She always said that they won't touch me because she was one of them and because they knew she'll kill them if they do.

Jenny was right, they never had touched me. But she wasn't alive anymore, if I can call this "_alive_". She killed herself one day because she couldn't stand being a monster anymore. Since she died, David relatively stayed away from me… except when he needed my assistance. And tonight, he was standing in front of me, watching down to the waves. I couldn't stop looking at him, noticing how beautiful he was. He was always so attractive and irresistible. It was quite strange to think that he will never change.

"_Evil shouldn't look this good!_" I silently told to myself, hoping he did not catch this thought. I would have been really embarrassed if he ever did.

"Will you help me?", he insisted.

"Is it a joke? I won't help you to kill someone! I do not want to be involved in a murder." I couldn't believe it.

"You just have to find him. I am the killer!" He didn't need to point it out , I was aware of that.

"It's exactly the same!" I protested.

He turned his evil face to me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", he mocked.

"Sorry David, I can't." I said turning away.

"Jenny used to say that I could trust you", he said trying to convince me. I turned back to him.

"She used to say the same about you", I replied with a sigh. I knew he was right.

"Then it must be true!" He answered with a soft smile.

"You were in love with her, weren't you?" I did not know why I asked that but I suddenly felt very stupid.

He did not answer my question.

"What matters now is that crazy guy who believes he can fight us. Well, Amy, you work for the local newspaper, you must have information about the slayer, you must have heard about the acts of a new killer in town, tell me?" He continued with the same tone. His voice was deep and hypnotic. He was serious, he really wanted my help. He called me, simple human! That was the first time which he called me by my name. He used to call me "_Jenny's scared friend_".

"_Was I still so scared?"_ I told to myself. Not really but I won't say that I completely trusted him now, he was a beast after all.

Once again, that was right. I worked for the very local newspaper but I was quite new there and I was not in charge of the criminal affairs. I quickly wondered what kind of things he wanted me to find.

"I'm not sure that I will find something …, huh,… I mean about a slayer…" I started. An unreadable expression crossed David's face and I realised that I was afraid to say no to his request. There was another important thing that Jenny used to say : _"David is the leader and he does not support that anything is refused to him"._ I never had refused to help him before.

And in fact, I also didn't know how to explain him that "_normal_" people were refusing vampire's existence. He came closer and caressed my cheek with the back of his right hand. And I could feel his cold pale skin on mine and, once again, it gave me shivers.

"Come on, you're my Loïs Lane", he said with a soft and tempting voice.

"But you're not Superman", I answered a bit too quick. It was a stupid joke and I regretted it immediately when I saw him became angry.

He grabbed me under the arm and looked deeper in my eyes.

"Don't you think I'm serious? Don't you think I can fly? Who do you think I am?"

He was lifting a little and I get more frightened but said nothing. I noticed the smirk on his face.

Suddenly, he pulled me toward the cliff. My feet slid on the crisp ground as I was trying to escape. I tried to get out of his strong grip and he tightened it a little more. Unexpectedly, he stopped, still holding my arm. I briefly thought he'll leave me alone and sighed with relief. But it was just to extend the torture. He looked deeper in my green eyes, smiled viciously and started to pull me again. He was a real predator and I realised how much he loved to play with his preys. I was so close to the edge. I heard the sounds that some stones made falling down. I tried to grab his coat but couldn't. He was going to throw me down and I really got scared.

"NO", I finally yelled.

He smiled with satisfaction and released me. I fell heavily on my butt. All my pride was now gone. He landed softly.

"Enough", he said. I stood up and I stepped away a little, brushing my clothes.

"See you tomorrow. I hope you will have my information. Go back home, now", he ordered, staring at me.

As I opened my mouth to answer something, he disappeared in a quick move. He left me alone on the cliff standing in that warm summer wind. I was not sure to be safe there and thought that I'd better quickly go away.

"You'd better go before my friends come back", I heard in my head again.

"God, am I really getting crazy?" I thought. No, I knew David was warning me.

I just went back to my car, hardly trying not to run. I got on it and drove back home as fast as possible. I wanted to go away. I wanted to do like if I didn't met him tonight, but I knew David won't let me. I did not know him more but I knew what he was able to do. Jenny told me so often.

Without saying anything, I had accepted his request and I had to do what he wanted now. There was no other choice, no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once back at home, I found Lynn naked on the couch, watching television.

"Lynn, please, it's not because we share the same apartment that we must share everything", I said, pointing her dressing gown with my finger. She turned an innocent face to me and looked at me curiously. Her freckles made her look like an angel but I secretly knew that she wasn't.

"Where were you, honey? You look so… out of breath. Did you met your prince tonight?" She asked with a joking tone. She probably thought that I was the kind of girl who never has a boyfriend. Maybe she was right, I couldn't remember when someone had shared my life, it was so long ago.

"No, I'm not out of breath, I'm just tired", I answered.

"Who's the mysterious guy you were dating tonight?"

"_How could she know that?_" I wondered.

I guessed that I turned red a little because she smiled with content.

"I'm not dating anyone!" I answered firmly, turning to the stairs. It was the kind of conversation I did not want to have with her. She was a really nice girl. That's why I immediately accepted when she offered me to share the apartment, just after Jenny's death. I really needed someone's presence here. But as said, that did not mean that I should share everything with her. I briefly wondered how she would react if she was aware of the vampire's existence. She wouldn't probably stomach them.

"You should get some rest", she shouted as I left the room.

I went to bed but didn't manage to fall asleep. David's hungry face was still in my mind and I couldn't take it off of it. I did not think of him for a long time. There was no reason to keep in touch together, we were living in two different worlds.

But now, he was back in my life! Was it really good for me?

I just moved to Santa Carla about a year ago and it was hard to admit that I did not have many friends here, except Jenny, Lynn, some of my co-workers and the vampire gang, if I can consider vampires as friends!

The next day, at work, I started to investigate. I looked for some articles which talked about a killer but did not get any concrete answer. All I found were lots and lots of messages left for missing people and I was sure that David and his boys were involved in a part of those vanishings.

Obviously, I couldn't say I was looking for a vampire slayer. Nobody wanted to admit vampires were not a product of some feeble brain. And I would probably live in a psychiatric hospital now if I did not shut up about David and his friends when Jenny introduced me. I checked all the articles which were talking about criminal affairs but there was not a word on a recent murder, anywhere.

"_Santa Carla, the murder capital of the world???? Nah!_" I told to myself.

I went back home wondering why David asked me to do the job. I did not understand how I could help him. He was powerful, he was never afraid, he was so strong. And he wasn't alone, he had his boys with him. So they could easily find the guy and tear off his throat. Did David really need my help? I should have been more cautious.

After a quick dinner, I went directly in my bedroom, I needed to be alone.

"Do you stay at home tonight?", asked the curious Lynn.

"Yep", I just replied without explanation. Lynn opened her mouth, she probably had another personal question but she saw on my face that she'd better shut up for the moment. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, it was her most famous grin.

Lying on my bed, I glanced at the clock: 11 pm. I knew David was waiting for me but I did not feel like seeing him tonight, I did not want to face him. How could I admit that I was helpless this time? And how would he react?

But I couldn't think of anything else. David was in my mind. I remembered when Jenny told me that her new friends were vampires and I also remembered the first time I saw David. It reminded me how scared I was and how he loved to make jokes about my fear.

I glance at the clock again, 11:30 pm.

"If he's still waiting for me, he must be very angry now", I thought.

Suddenly, Lynn called me and I sighed. I really wanted to be alone tonight.

"Amy, your friend is here", she insisted.

"My friend? Which one?" I wondered. It was a bit too late for a visit.

I stood up and went to the living room when I suddenly became as pale as a sheet. David was standing in the middle of the room, his hands behind his back. He was watching the pictures on the wall. It was Lynn's work, she was a photographer.

David slowly turned to me.

"I told him to get in" Lynn said.

Oh my God, I had forgotten Lynn. She gave him the permission which I was sure he'll never have, the permission you give a vampire to enter your home.

"You lucky girl, he's so attractive and really handsome, don't let him go. Now I know why you were breathless last night! Is that the guy you are dating?" Lynn whispered. She gave me a wink. She was a bit too obsessed about my private life.

"Lynn, leave us please", I said while David was victoriously smiling.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, once more, and went to the kitchen. I saw her short ginger hair disappear in the corner of the corridor. I stayed where I was, close to the door, watching a vampire in my own apartment.

After a moment, David broke the silence.

"I was waiting for you", he said.

I was surprised there was no anger in his voice.

"Sorry", I apologised. I suddenly felt so guilty.

"I've wasted my time. There's nothing about a slayer in the newspapers. Are you sure that the murder took place in Santa Carla?" I continued quickly, trying to give him an excuse.

"Why are you so nervous? Are you afraid to help me?"

"No", I stated, trying to keep a straight tone. I was not afraid to help him, I already had helped him before.

He smirked.

"So, is it because someone has been killed?" He continued.

"No!"

"If you don't want to help me, you just let me know, _Jenny's scared friend_". He was too quiet. I thought he would be angry, or at least disappointed, because he did not get what he wanted. But he stayed so calm. It wasn't normal.

"Why don't you do it yourself? You're so… powerful and I'm pretty sure you're never afraid. You don't really need me, huh? Why did you call me?" I dared.

He did not answer but came to me, took my head between his hands and looked deeply in my green eyes. I suddenly felt like a doll, unable to move or do anything to get out of his grip. He wanted to show me how powerful he was.

"I can make you become one of us and use you to attract the slayer's attention", he threatened me with a strange grin on his face. I couldn't know if he was joking or not. He looked so serious.

"Is it a menace?" I managed to ask. I did not recognize my voice, it was so shaky.

"No, it's a promise! If you don't do as I say, you will share my hell". So, he was serious.

He came closer as if he was about to kiss me but released my head.

"What will I get in return?" I questioned with boldness.

"What do you want?" He asked with his tempting tone. He passed his hand in my hair in a very smooth caress. It was a kind of invitation. That was so hard for me to decline it but I knew that he was playing with my emotions, once more, and I tried to stay calm. I did not know what to answer and I turned red a little.

He smiled staring at me and I felt like a teenage girl at her first date. Embarrassed, I looked away. I could still feel his stare.

"If you want some answers, I will need more time", I said.

"We don't have more time", he replied.

I took a deep breath and looked back towards the corridor just to be sure Lynn wasn't listening.

"I don't know how to find who's the slayer and I'm not about to find him because nobody believes that you exist; nobody but me, the slayer… and your victims", I whispered.

"Wow, you've got a great sense of humour. But the slayer is certainly not as far as we think he is!", he said looking towards the door.

Before I said anything more, he took my wrist and gently pulled me to the door. I don't know why but I followed him.

"Let's go to the amusement park and let's see what we can find there", he said.

I just picked up my keys and he slammed the door behind me.

I followed David with a very strange feeling. I was afraid of him because he was powerful, because he was a murderer. I knew he was a dangerous creature of the night who often let his wild instincts rule.

In the same time, I was attracted to him because he was so beautiful, so mysterious and so… sexy. But I did not want to admit I wanted that kiss he did not give me.

And suddenly, I remembered that I felt exactly the same the first time I saw him, and each time we met after that.

It was a kind of melting fear and desire. It was quite strange but so…. delicious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We arrived at the amusement park and parked the bike. Immediately David's friends came to us. They looked at me like if I was their potential meal, like if they wanted to feast on me. They circled me and one of them touched my blonde hair, lifting them a little, just enough to uncover my neck. Dwayne passed his tongue on his upper lip in a sensual grin. David stayed where he was, watching the scene. They loved to play like that, it was obvious.

" Humm… smells like fresh blood!" said Paul.

"_Stay calm_", I told to myself. Why was I there, alone with those wild and dangerous guys? Was I that stupid to jump into the lion's mouth? I saw David smirk, he read my thought.

The boys continued to walk around me with hungry eyes. I looked at them one by one, as they passed in front of me, stepping around. Then I looked back at David, silently hoping they'll stop their stupid game. I was not really afraid because David was there too and I was _'almost'_ sure I could trust him. But I didn't want to be alone with his boys, mainly because they were vampires, not because they also were men.

"Leave me alone", I finally said, pushing Dwayne away from me. He laughed.

"Wow, be careful Dwayne, she could be dangerous", joked Paul.

Jake tried to touch my face with his fingers but I turned my face with a disgusted grin. Finally David raised a hand to stop them. Paul wrapped his arm around Jake's shoulder.

"Come on boys, let's go", Dwayne said.

They looked at David, then back at me and stepped away, laughing, running, jumping and shouting like children. Marko stayed with us. He was the only boy who had so beautiful curly long hair. He glanced at me quickly than he came to David and talked into his ear. David nodded. What did he say? I'll probably never know.

Marko went to the others and they started to join the crowd. From where I was, they looked like young boys, just like everyone… nobody else, but me, could say they where vampires. Nobody else, but me, could see their special "_difference_".

"Let's go", David said.

"David, I think we'd better all stay together", I said remembering that Steve was killed when he was alone with a girl too.

"Don't worry, we'll stay along the boardwalk", he reassured me.

I took a look around us. Suddenly I saw Lynn on the other side of the street, she seemed to be waiting for somebody. I was happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey Lynn", I shouted. She was too far to hear me. I started to walk towards her. I did not know that Lynn wanted to come here tonight. She was curious but not really chatty and I realised that I still had so much things to learn about her. But I was not surprised to see her in the amusement park, all the youth of Santa Carla was here at night, every night!

"Stay close to me", David ordered catching my wrist.

"She's my friend", I explained, getting out of his grip.

"Amy, don't…", he started but I continued walking through the crowd, going faster and faster, pushing people. There were so many persons. Lynn disappeared behind a band of young boys and girls. I slipped in the crowd and I did not notice that David couldn't follow me. He tried to rejoin me but a kind of a giant rabbit stopped him and started a little dance with him. David just growled and the man in the rabbit costume stepped back. But it was too late, I was gone.

When I finally get out of that crowd, Lynn was gone too. I glanced around the place but she was nowhere to be seen. And I realised that I was alone now, no Lynn, no David and no boys. The soft summer wind caressed my face and my long hair floated a little.

"_Stupid girl_", I told to myself.

I tried to find my way back to David.

"Hey, what are you doing alone?" somebody shouted at me.

I turned to the left. A tall man was watching me, leaning quietly against the wall. Before I knew it, he slid close to me.

"Don't you know it's a dangerous place to be at night?" He raised a hand to caress my face but I pushed it away.

"Wow, don't worry honey, I won't hurt you", he replied with a grin. He grabbed the cigarette which was behind his left ear and lightened it. I turned around to go back to the boardwalk but he gently stopped me.

"You won't mind talking with me a little?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"And what would we say? I don't even know you."

This guy was strange and I did not really feel at ease being alone with him. It was quite stupid but I would have preferred to be with the vampire.

"Cautious, huh?" He threw his cigarette on the ground and squashed it like if it was a spider. He put his face a little more in the light… he looked older than me… about 30 I guessed.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of me because I wear a black leather jacket and green spiked hair? Have you ever seen green spiked hair before?"

I was about to say that I've never seen something so ugly but I decided to keep it for me, after all.

"No I'm not afraid", I replied defiantly.

"So, let's see… what can we talk about…", he said looking to the sky like if he was thinking.

"Sorry, I'm sure it will be really interesting but I have to go now."

As I turned again he caught me by my hair and pulled me in his arms. He quickly put a hand on my mouth and lured me away from the crowd. I couldn't believe it. Nobody saw him attacking me!

He took me to the alley, squeezing me a little more as I tried to escape. He pushed me against the wall but I bit his hand and he released his grip on me. I pushed him away and started to run. The green haired man went after me and

roughly grabbed my hair once more. He made me face him.

"Help!" I yelled.

"Shout as much as you want, nobody cares for you here", the man laughed.

"You're so beautiful. What's your name?" He tightened his grip on my hair and caressed my cheek with his free hand.

"I said: What is your name?"

"Amy, … my name's Amy", I replied quickly.

"Well Amy, now you are mine", he said viciously. He put his face close to mine.

"My friends used to call me Hotshot. Do you know why?" He asked with a smile.

I did not answer, I just closed my eyes. His smile faded.

"Promise me you won't cry and I promise it won't hurt you", he whispered bringing me back deeper in the alley. I violently hit the wall. I could smell his disgusting breath on me. He caught me between the wall and his body and started to lift my shirt. I couldn't move, he was so strong. I tried to pull him away with my arms and my legs. A tear rolled down my cheek when he reached my breasts under my shirt. I felt his wet lips run down my neck and I looked away towards the main street, hoping that somebody could see what was happening here.

Suddenly a shadow entered the alley. I couldn't believe it, somebody was coming to us. I did not see who it was because of the darkness but I whished it could be my saviour.

"Help!" I shouted again and my attacker laughed devilishly. He did not notice that someone was coming. As the tall shadow heard my cry, it ran to us and roughly pulled the man off me. It was Jake, one of David's boys. I sighed with relief. I've never been so happy to see a member of the vampire gang. I did not even wonder what he was doing without the others. Jake pushed the guy away from me.

"Leave her alone", he growled angrily.

"Hey man, you wanna be next?" You'll have to wait, now it's my turn, she's mine", the guy replied.

Before Jake knew it, the green spiked haired man went down with his fist across Jake's face. Then he turned back to me wanting to lift my T-shirt again. I heard Jake growl as he caught the guy from behind and threw him on the ground.

"I said : leave her alone", Jake repeated turning his face to the man.

"What…", the guy started but Jake caught him by the throat and helped him up with one hand only. Before the guy knew it, Jake violently hit his face with his free fist, wounding his upper lips. It spitted up blood on my face. I looked away, disgusted. It was the first time I saw Jake fighting someone and it was really scary. Jake was so angry. I knew he was a vampire but I had never realised he was that dangerous. I took a deep breath as I heard him threaten the guy to death.

"Don't mess with me, son of a bitch", Jake told Hotshot as he ran away. Jake turned to face me.

"Where is David?" He asked angrily. I did not answer. I looked away from his stare and let some tears roll down my face. My body unwillingly trembled, I was unable to control it.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried. He came closer and wiped the warm blood off my face in a smooth caress. He hesitated a few second than he pulled my head against his chest, softly trying to reassure me. I unconsciously threw my arms around him. It was the first time that I was so close to a vampire. I never had touched him before. I couldn't imagine there were human feelings behind the vampire nature. I leaned back after a while and looked in his eyes.

"Thank you", I whispered.

"Always at your pleasure", he joked with a smile.

"Well if you're ok, I think we'd better rejoin David", he told me more seriously. A vampire had saved my life tonight. He walked towards the main street and I rejoined him in silence. I briefly wondered what I would tell David and decided it was better to say nothing. David suddenly appeared from the crowd and came to us. I held my breath for a second.

"I told you to stay close to me", he scolded me angrily. I looked at Jake, silently hoping he wouldn't talk. He just smiled at me with a wink.

"I'll rejoin the boys", he said, looking back at David.

David nodded but said nothing. He looked upset… but why?

David and I walked across the amusement park but saw nothing strange, except the other vampires, melting in the crowd. I watched Jake's silhouette disappear with the boy's and felt David's stare on me.

There were so many people having so much fun, unconscious young girls and boys laughing and shouting while the phantom train was descending a stiff slope.

"Do you really think that the slayer is somewhere in that crowd?" I asked.

"It's the best place to hide and it's the best place to find us", David replied. It was a stupid question. It was the most populated place of Santa Carla at night so that was where the vampires lived.

We arrived at the seashore and walked on the sand. The night was so luminous and the moon was reflecting in the sea. It was full moon. It could have been a romantic walk in the moonlight, I briefly thought even if David was not really the man I would love to date but I remembered that we were looking for a slayer.

Suddenly, David's face changed and I noticed some kind of a soft noise. I felt a quick move on my back, David felt it too.

"Don't move", he said raising a hand to stop me. He was not afraid, just cautious. He looked around and I did the same.

In one move, a shadow jumped on him and I saw that his face was hit. He was bleeding. He touched his face and looked at his bloody fingers. Something dangerous was flying around us but never touched me. The night was enlightened by the full moon but I didn't manage to see anything else than a shadow. Another unperceivable move and David fell on his back on the sand. What was going on? What or who was there with us?

David began to growl and uncovered his teeth. He jumped on his feet as quick as the wind then lifted in the sky.

I just saw the shadow lifting too and heard some scary noises. David fell down again. He bled more but his wounds were healing so fast. It looked so easy but I knew it was also one of his vampire abilities. I didn't know what to do so I stayed there, looking for that "_thing_" which attacked us. David lifted again and I heard him fight in the air.

Suddenly David turned his face to me. It had changed. His eyes were now blood shot and his long white teeth shone in the moonlight. He landed and ran close to me. I thought he'll bite me. Once more, I get scared, as usual. No doubt, I was Jenny's scared friend, Amy the coward. I stepped away.

"Run, don't stay here", he ordered me, growling more than talking. He was protecting me.

Before I moved, he caught my wrist and pulled me away. We ran on the sand, trying to escape but the shadow came after us. Something hit me on the back of my head and I collapsed.

When I "_woke up_", all around me was dark, except some candles here and there. I recognised the place, I was in David's cave. I just came here once or twice but each time, Jenny was with me. I took a look at the area, at the

candles, at Jim Morrison's poster, at David's armchair and I noticed how dirty and cold was this place. I wouldn't say that I was happy to be there but I knew that I was safe as long as David will protect me like that.

A violent pain suddenly transpierced my head. I passed my hand in my hair and felt some kind of large bump. I couldn't remember all what happened, but it reminded me some parts of it… the fight… David's vampire face saying I should run….

"_Was David still alive?_" I wondered. I knew he was. Something inside me let me know he was. If he was dead, I should have known it thanks to our "connection". But he wasn't here. Why has he brought me here? And why did he leave me alone? I wondered.

I knew that I should go out of there but my terrible headache made me stay where I was. I was unable to stand up and walk across the town to get back to my apartment. I was so tired. I needed some rest. So I just stayed where I was, lying on the couch and fall asleep for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

I woke up a half-hour later with the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I took a look around the place but I saw nobody. What time was it? Was it day or night? My head was painful again and I remembered I was hit. I sat on the couch where I was.

"Happy to see you're awake!" David said, appearing from the dark corner of the cave. I turned my head to the voice.

"Happy to see you're still alive", I said back.

"You care for me?"

"No", I answered quickly.

He smirked. I knew he was reading my thoughts again. He saw in my eyes that I lied. I looked away but I noticed his smile, he was satisfied. Why was he so attractive?

"Why am I here?" I questioned.

"Don't you like the place? It was the hottest resorts of Santa Carla about eighty-five years ago", David answered opening his arms wide. He had already explained that when I came here with Jenny.

"But it's not anymore", I stated.

"Now it's ours", he just said with a smile.

"You did not answer my question, David. Why am I here?"

He put his hands behind his back and walked along the cave quietly.

"You were unconscious, I couldn't let you alone on the seashore… or maybe I should have brought you back to the lovely green haired guy!" He joked.

"_Oh my God, he knew!_" I told to myself. I understood with fear that I will never be able to hide him anything.

"_Did Jake talk?_" I wondered.

"No, he didn't", David answered my silent question.

I did not replied. I just looked to the ground. I was guilty, there was nothing more to say. I realised that Jake's help was a blessing. I was so naïf sometimes.

"What happened this night?" I asked, just to change the conversation.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I'm not that stupid, I perfectly remember that you fought somebody and you bled. Tell me what is going on", I insisted.

"Forget it!"

"No I won't. I want to know. Tell me."

I stood up just to give more weight to my words. I was firmly decided to get answers. That was what I thought. I'll have to find David was more decided than me.

"Is it in relation with the slayer we are seeking?"

"I said**: Forget it!**" He ordered a bit more loudly. He came to me and pushed me on my shoulders. He made me sit on the couch again.

"If you don't talk, I won't help you", I threatened him. I wasn't sure he really needed my help but that was the only idea I got on that moment. He smirked once more.

"Well, it sounds like a deal", he said.

"Exactly! That's the deal. You tell me what I want to know and I help you to find the slayer", I answered having no idea how I could do that. He came closer and sat next to me but he moved so slowly. I was fascinated by his beauty and once more, I was ashamed of my thoughts.

"No, that's not the deal. The deal is: you help me and I spare your life", he growled showing me his vampire face. I get scared and stood up to step away. He laughed and caught my wrist. It was the very first time I saw him under his vampire form and it was so scary. I moaned with fear trying to escape. I was really frightened.

"You don't find me so attractive anymore! So you are facing the Devil, how do you feel?" He yelled.

"Why don't you kill me right now? I'm sure you don't really need me." I shouted back. I yelled more to reassure me than to scare him.

He stood up next to me still holding my wrist and I got shivers.

"You are in a hurry to die?" He whispered in my ear.

"How could I be certain that you won't do it once you'll get what you want?" I continued.

"Maybe I'll do it, maybe not", he replied. He loved playing and I hated that.

I looked away from his stare. I knew he was able to do it and I stopped teasing him.

I was not going to get those answers after all. To insist was a complete waste of time. David was always mysterious and secret and I started to think that it was better for me to stop here.

"Well, what's going to happen next?"

"We'll go back to the amusement park and look for clues."

At these words I remembered the pain I felt and how afraid I was the night before. It was not a good idea to go back there.

"No, I don't want to go there again, it's too dangerous, for me and for you too! One of your boys was killed, isn't that enough for you?"

"The slayer won't stop now. He'll stalk us and kill us one by one. We've got to stop him now."

That was the first time that he said "we", involving me in his project.

"No, I want to go home", I said firmly, standing in front of him.

"Oh, you finally find your courage, Jenny's scared friend", he mocked.

He approached calmly and, in a very quick move, he caught me by the throat, making me breath with difficulty.

"There's one thing you need to know, little girl: I give the orders! And you are not strong enough to go against me. So you'd better do as I say, because if you don't I'll make you die with more pain than you've ever imagined", he said. He stared at me angrily. I knew what he meant. That was not a point of discussion. He was very persuasive.

I lifted my hands to let him know he won.

His grip became a caress. He came closer, his hand still on my throat.

"I'll give you that kiss you wanted so much", he whispered, looking deeper in my eyes.

I was about to say it was not true but he leaned a little and his lips touched mine. They were so soft. His hand slid to my neck and he kissed me more deeply. I welcomed it. I closed my eyes and surrendered to him. It was a truly enjoyable feeling. He was really strange. How could he be so hard sometimes and so tender the next minute?

After a moment, David released me and walked away. I turned my back to him just to hide my emotions. I did not want to show him what kind of effect he had on me. And I heard him laugh a little. He was playing with me like a cat plays with the mouse. And I was the mouse! I wanted to go back home, away from the cave, away from this adventure and away from him. He was the devil.

Marko entered the cave with his arms full of boxes, followed by the boys.

"Feeding time", he shouted like a child.

"Hey, look who's here tonight", said Dwayne.

"Boys, be nice", warned David.

Marko gave him a box and threw me another one. It was Chinese food.

"No, thanks", I politely answered catching it.

"You don't like rice?" David asked with a joking tone.

He probably remembered the trick he played a few months ago. I smiled to the souvenir.

"I won't do it again, promise!" He continued. So I opened the box and started to eat.

Paul and Dwayne took place on the couch while Jake sat on a kind of a broken fountain. It was probably another part of the hottest resorts of Santa Carla. David went back to his armchair and Marko stayed by his side. I was not really comfortable with those boys. I would have preferred to be at home, quietly watching a horror movie on the telly, not being a part of it! I sat next to Jake. He had the same icy blue eyes than David and I got a strange sensation when I looked at him. He gave me a wink full of complicity. I looked down on my box of rice. Why was I afraid David could have noticed that exchange?

"You were lucky tonight, Jake", stated Dwayne.

"Woohoo", shouted the crazy Paul.

David lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you get her phone number?" Marko asked.

"Almost", answered Jake.

"I could get it", challenged Paul.

Jake shook his head and his long dark blonde hair danced around his head. I discretely glanced at him.

"You're too dirty, man. You won't get any chance to be with her", Jake replied.

"_Who were they talking about? Me?_" I wondered when David suddenly stood up saying it was time to go sleeping. I couldn't believe it. He wanted me to stay there in that cold, dark and dirty cave. He asked me to follow him and showed me the bed.

"The sheets are fresh", he said mockingly.

"You are not serious, I can't stay!" I replied.

He came closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember, you just do as I say. And I say that you will stay here today. I will keep an eye on you."

"I'm not your dog, David, I go back home now!" I said defiantly stepping away towards the exit.

I did not know why I suddenly talked to him with audacity but I think that I was more scared of staying there than challenging David. He caught me by the upper arm and made me face him violently.

"Marko!" He said.

Marko came closer and stood just behind me. What were they planning? I wondered with fear. I tried to look at Marko but David caught my chin with his free hand and put his face close to mine.

"What would you prefer, Jenny's scared friend? Will you stay here quietly or does Marko have to turn you into a vampire?"

"What?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"To be one of us is the only way to keep you here because outside the sun rises now", he simply responded.

"Burn", laughed Paul.

I suddenly understood and get really frightened when Marko lifted my hair to uncover my neck.

"Ok… it's ok", I finally said.

"Good", David replied as they both released me.

David looked at the three other boys seriously and they left their boxes of food. They stood up and went to another place next to the cave, a darker one. Marko followed them slowly, turning his face to me and smiling devilishly.

"Don't move from here", David ordered disappearing in the next '_room_' too.

I was trapped. I'd better stay here for the moment. I went to the bed and sat on it. I took another look around the place and sighed. I lay on the bed completely but stayed awake for a long moment. I never slept during the day even if I was tired a little. I let my thoughts run and tried to understand why he wanted to keep an eye on me. Was it for protection or was it just to be sure I'll help him? I often wondered how I could help him but I never thought that maybe I could just find the clues that he mentioned a few hours ago.

"_That was why he needed me. I'll have to detect things he does not even notice_", I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Deep into the dying day, David drove me back home. I needed to change my clothes. He left me right to the door of my apartment saying I should be back to the amusement park within the hour and went back to his boys. I promised I'll obey his order. I was scared of his reaction if I did not do it. Fortunately I did not live far from the boardwalk. During the summer I could hear the music coming from the outdoors concert if I let my windows opened wide.

"Where were you?", Lynn welcomed me.

"With some… friends", I replied dropping my keys on the table.

"Friends? I was worried about you", she insisted coming closer.

"Lynn please", I stared at her and realised that she was really anxious.

I wanted to be alone a little, I needed to think of all these recent events, to think of all the things that happened in my life since two days.

"Sorry, I should have called you", I apologized.

"Will you go back to the amusement park tonight, honey?" She asked with interest following me in the kitchen.

"Yes but I have to change my clothes first. Why?"

"I'd love come with you. You will introduce me your friends and we'll have fun together."

It reminded me when Jenny introduced me the boys. I wasn't sure I could tell Lynn the truth about their real nature like Jenny did to me.

"So, may I come?", she questioned.

"What? … Yes, sure", I said coming back to reality.

Lynn was my friend too, after all. And I thought that it could be an advantage to have Lynn by my side. I didn't really want to be alone with the boys again and Lynn's presence reassured me. Thanks to her David won't dare keeping me in the cave tonight. I went to the bathroom and had a delicious shower.

As we entered the amusement park the boys immediately came to us, David ahead.

"Oh my God, those sexy boys are your friends!" Lynn whispered to me.

"You kept your promise! Good", David said to me, than he turned to Lynn and stared at her.

"You already know my friend Lynn", I said to break the silence.

"Sure! Nice to see you again", he replied.

He turned to his boys.

"These are Dwayne and Paul", David continued as the boys welcomed Lynn.

"Where are the others?" I asked curiously.

"With a girl", laughed the crazy Paul.

I looked at David questioningly but said nothing. I did not want to talk about this in front of Lynn. David understood my silent question and shook his head from left to right as to say: '_don't talk_'.

"Lynn wanted to come with me, hope you won't mind", I told David.

"Sure not, the more the merrier", he replied with a smile.

Lynn looked at Dwayne with envy and he gave her a wink. I discretely jostled her with my arms to stop her little game. She was tempting him. Immediately Dwayne came to her and took her hand his. He lifted it to his mouth as to kiss it.

"You're welcome Milady", he said still staring in her eyes. She bushed a little.

"Wooow, Dwayne the gentleman", joked Paul whistling to his friend.

The boys laughed and Lynn looked at me with a smile. I rolled my eyes to the sky. Young children, they were

behaving like children, always. David slid closer to me and decided we had to go.

"What are we doing?" Asked Lynn who stood by Dwayne's side.

"Just enjoy the place, the smells, the music, the sounds, the people, the night… the dark atmosphere", David responded with a mysterious tone.

"Hey Lynn", shouted a voice on my left.

A young woman shook a hand towards us and came closer. Her short blonde hair allowed us to see a very small blue butterfly tattooed on her neck. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Paul passing his tongue on his lips. Lynn suddenly looked really embarrassed and she sighed. I looked at her lifting a brow.

"I'm sorry guys. I have forgotten that I've got something to do", she said.

"No problem", answered David who didn't really care for Lynn's presence.

"Why doesn't she come with us?" Paul joked.

Lynn turned to me and took my hand in hers glancing at David.

"Honey, I'll be waiting for you to the apartment tonight, don't be long", she continued.

"I promise. I won't spend the whole night outside today", I replied looking at David to catch his reaction but he just smiled.

I watched Lynn rejoin the blue butterfly girl and saw them disappear in the crowd. David, Paul, Dwayne and I crossed the park. Suddenly, Marko ran to us. He seemed so… shocked. He talked into David's ear again and looked askance at me.

"_Another secret_", I thought.

I did not hear everything but I managed to get some words which sounded like "… found dead on the shore…"

"One more vampire has been killed", I understood. I immediately had a thought for Jake. I knew the slayer was there and I knew we would have to meet. I did not enjoy this perspective. It gave me shivers. David looked a bit angry and answered Marko something I did not hear.

"Is it Jake?" I asked.

Surprised by my question, he stared at me but said nothing.

"David, please, you requested my help so don't hide me what you know! Please, tell me". I looked back deep in his icy blue eyes and decided to try his emotions.

"Remember, Jenny used to say you could trust me, David".

"Yes, it is Jake", he finally said with sadness in his voice. It was surprising to see him like this, to see him showing some weakness. But he quickly returned to his real nature. His stare became darker.

"He has been found dead on the seashore, exactly where we were last night".

I immediately turned to Marko who was talking to Paul and Dwayne.

"Weren't you with him?" I asked.

"I stayed with him till his girlfriend came and then I left them. No need to stay there watching 'em", he responded.

"If you had stayed together Jake could be still alive", I shouted with rage.

"It's not my fault…", stated Marko but David talked to me in the same time.

"What's wrong with you? Why this sudden interest for Jake?" David questioned.

I did not even answer him but stared at Marko.

"How was she, could you describe her?" I insisted.

"No, she stayed too far. Jake just told me to go."

At that moment, Dwayne came to me and caught my shirt in his hand. I had no idea what he wanted to do and it gave me shivers, as usual.

"Enough", ordered David and Dwayne released me still staring at me angrily.

I tried to do like if I didn't mind and looked back at David.

"Do you think Jake's murderer is the same one who attacked us?"

"I'm not sure", he answered looking deeper in my eyes. He seemed to be angry because of me.

He looked at Marko then back at me. The boys were so serious for a change.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's go", he just replied but I refused to follow him.

He turned to me.

"You want to help me? Fine, but you'll do it my way. Stay close to me and do as I say", he ordered again.

He looked around and took the shore's direction. I followed him without a word. What else could I do?

We passed the outdoors concert. A group called '_Within Temptation_' was performing its new song '_See who I am_':

"_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can,_

_Free your mind and find the way._

_The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end." _ It said.

We passed the comic strips store. Two young boys who seemed to work there glanced at David with anger.

Did they know who he was?

As we arrived at the shore, I immediately recognised Jake's body lying on the sand. I felt so sad. I was not so close to the vampire gang, after all. But I couldn't stand death so easily. And most of all, I remembered he had saved my life the night before. Now I had a reason to find that fucking slayer! The sea was getting closer and the waves came to embrace his feet. We approached the body and David tightened his fists with rage. No doubt, the dead was Jake. I looked at him and noticed how beautiful he was now, he was in peace.

"Marko!" David said.

Marko came to him and gave him something. David turned to me as the boys circled me, once more.

"Do you recognise this?" He asked giving me the mysterious object. I took it and stayed still when I saw what it was.

It was one of my favourite earrings representing a circle with a 'A' in capital letter and a small horse head on it. It was a gift from Jenny. She offered me the jewel for my last birthday in December. She knew how much I loved horses. I closed my hand on it and let some tears roll down my cheek.

"It was on Jake's body", David informed me.

"It's impossible."

"And what about this one?" He continued taking the second earring out of his pocket.

"This one was on Steve's dead body! They are yours, aren't they, Amy?" He asked insisting on the first letter of my name. My eyes went from the jewel to David's face and back to his hand.

"Yes, they are mine but…" I started.

"Where were you, Jenny's scared friend?" David asked me suspiciously.

"David, you don't think I could be involved in… no", I protested raising my hands in front of me.

David violently caught me by the collar of my light summer vest and I wrapped my hands around his to stop him. But he was too strong and he was really angry.

"Jenny used to say I could trust you, huh? But I knew I had to keep an eye on you."

The boys growled around me and I get scared again.

"David, don't you see it's too obvious, someone wants to make you believe that I am the murderer. It's not me David, I swear. How could I be strong enough to fight vampires? Please, open you eyes", I pleaded trying to calm him down.

"We don't believe you", Paul said as David tightened his grip.

"Please, David, you can read my mind. You know I am not a slayer", I tried again starting to cry a little.

He put his face close to mine.

"I can read your thoughts, not your soul", he whispered.

"I was with Lynn and never left her since you drove me back home", I said in a sob. He was really scaring me now.

"And I was with you when we've been attacked yesterday, remember", I continued. It was my last chance.

"Perhaps you've got an accomplice, you know: a person who knowingly helps another in a crime or wrongdoing." He said viciously.

"Please…", I just cried a little more.

"You did not answer my question. How could Steve and Jake have one of your earrings on them?"

"I don't know, I swear. I lost them a few days ago."

"You lost them?" He repeated. He did not believe me and I did not know what to say more.

Suddenly David released me and the boys stepped away a little. I took a deep breath.

"Boys, leave us alone", David ordered. I looked at him surprised.

"Why do you want to stay alone with me?" I questioned.

He leaned in.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jenny's scared friend!" He whispered again.

"David, if you really believe that I am the killer, tell me what could be my reasons."

I put my hands on his chest but he did not react. His eyes never left mine.

"Revenge! For Jenny. She couldn't stand being a vampire anymore but she was a vampire because of us", he said.

I did not answer.

"You're a beautiful woman, Amy. You could have seduced Steve and planted a stake in his heart by surprise. And

you could have done the same to Jake tonight", he continued, passing his hand on my cheek.

"NO", I protested turning my head to the right.

"I noticed the way you looked at Jake in the cave, Amy! Your look was full of… desire. And I also noticed the glances you exchanged".

"No, you're wrong."

"Prove it!"

"And what if I find the real slayer for you?" I was not the best idea I've ever had but it was the only one. I knew I had to react quickly before David decides to kill me.

"If you find the slayer, I'll spare your life." He replied with a devil laugh.

I looked to the ground.

"Let me show you something", he said.

He walked close to Jake and leaned above his body.

"Look at this", he continued pointing Jake's wound with a finger. I moved closer too and knelt down.

"So what?" I asked.

"Look more attentively", he insisted.

Suddenly I understood.

"A knife… he was hit by a knife!"

"Exactly… no stake planted in his heart, just a deep wound made by a simple blade."

"But he was…" I started.

"No! Jake wasn't a vampire, he wasn't one of us."

"Oh my God, he must have died so painfully."

I lifted my head towards David but didn't need to say anything. He jus read my thoughts.

"Only the real slayer could have known that detail. Only the real slayer could have known how to kill him!", he finally stated. I stood up looking at the body.

"David, I…"

He cut me the words.

"Now I know. Sorry, I wrongly accused you." He apologized.

I looked at him surprised. He was heartless, he was cruel, he was a killer… and he apologized. A strange expression must have crossed my face because I saw him smirk at my thought. I changed the conversation.

"Why was Jake with you?"

"He was my best friend ever, just like Jenny was yours."

I sighed. I did not know what to say but I wanted to rejoin the boys and stay all together. I was anxious about what could happen now. Maybe David figured it out too.

"You'd better go back home, Jenny's scared friend. I'll do the job", he suddenly dismissed me.

"No!" was the first reaction I had. Was I that stupid to refuse such an offer?

"It was not a suggestion, it was an order!" He said more firmly.

"I'm not one of your boys, I just do what I want", I stated.

His stare became blacker. I guessed that there weren't so many people who dare to answer with a no.

"It's getting really dangerous here now!" He insisted trying to stay calm.

"David, I know what I'm doing. You called me and now, I want to know the end of the story, it's too late, I'm a part of it, I'm involved in it".

He growled, once more.

"You have no idea of what we are really. Do you find us attractive? Do you find us beautiful? Because we aren't! We are beasts. You are not safe staying with us. So take your chance NOW." He said angrily.

I was not about to give up.

"It's too late David, I'm in", I insisted.

"What's wrong with you? You wanted to go back home a few hours ago".

"I changed my mind".

"You crazy girl, I will never understand you", he finally said realising that I wouldn't give up.

"That's why you call me each time you need help", I said firmly, trying to convince him not to send me back home. He sighed.

"So let's rejoin the others", I suggested to him.

"Ok", he replied.

He took my hand firmly in his and stepped towards the amusement park when a voice called us from the dark.

"It's your turn David, you are going to die now", I heard coming from the beach.

I recognised the voice immediately. I waited for David's reaction but he did not move. He looked towards the sound. A surprised expression crossed his face when he saw who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Lynn, is that you?" I asked, even if I knew she was.

She walked closer and put her face in the light. David left my hand and pushed me behind his back for protection.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her, surprised.

"So you still haven't got it! You are so naïf, poor little girl".

"What do you mean?"

"Ask David!"

I turned my face to him.

"David?"

He said nothing.

"Come on, honey!" She mocked.

"Why don't you tell her the truth? Tell her why you needed her help and tell her why she's here tonight".

David stayed silent.

"You won't dare", she challenged.

I looked at him questioningly. His eyes locked on hers he inhaled deeply, straightening his back and he crossed his hands behind his back to show he was not impressed by Lynn.

"Ask him what happened to Jenny", she continued.

"What happened to Jenny?" I repeated like a parrot.

"It was not a suicide", he answered simply.

"So what was it?" I asked. I was completely astonished.

"Don't be afraid, honey, everything's ok", a voice said from behind Lynn. I immediately recognised Jenny's.

She walked a bit closer and I saw her familiar face. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was so happy to see her alive. But in the same time I knew it couldn't be possible.

"What does that mean?" I questioned turning to David. I hoped he could have some answers but he seemed to be so quiet and so insensitive. He did not even glance at Jenny. He was still staring at Lynn in silence. I looked back at my friend.

"Where were you? What happened to you?"

Jenny raised her arms towards me as if she wanted to hug me but I was not completely trustful. I saw her body when she died, I remembered how pale she was. She couldn't be alive. Even vampire's regeneration abilities couldn't heal the death. Jenny walked closer again and I stepped back a little.

"It was better for us all, honey. I had to disappear. I'm sure you can understand my choice", Jenny told me.

Suddenly I understood. Jenny never called me '_honey_' but Lynn used to do it all the time. It took me some time to figure it out. A mind trick, David was playing a mind trick again. But this one was so cruel. He knew how much Jenny and I were close. Why was he so bad with me?

"Leave me alone!!!" I yelled closing my eyes.

As I opened them back, Jenny's image vanished in the night. I turned to David with rage.

"Why are you so cruel?" I shouted in his face.

Lynn laughed devilishly to David's surprised expression.

"My naïf little friend", growled Lynn, putting her face a bit more in the light, allowing me to see it had changed, it was becoming really scary. Suddenly, all the pieces of the puzzle fell together. Oh my God, Lynn was a vampire too. SHE played that cruel mind trick, it was not David. And I also understood why David wanted me to do the job. All what he had said made sense to me at that moment.

"_But the slayer's certainly not as far as we think he is_", I remembered.

"You knew…. You knew that Lynn was the slayer, didn't you? You lured me here, endangering my own life!" I said angrily turning to him again. I wanted to see his face. I did not let him the time to answer and continued:

"Why did you need my help? ... Oh, I see, you thought Lynn wouldn't turn into her vampire form if I were with you, that's it! It could have been easier to kill her so! Tell me, did you want me to bring her back to reason or did you want to use me like some kind of shield and hide behind me?" I was furious, I wanted to hurt him but I did not dare to slap him. I remembered who he was and what he was able to do. Amy, the coward was back again, I briefly thought. Tears rolled down my face, once more. I was so disappointed. Jenny told me I could trust him but he just used me, nothing more. I was standing between two dangerous vampires but I didn't care.

"I thought YOU were the slayer, that's the reason why you are with me right now. I never thought of Lynn. And I wanted you to go back home. But you disobeyed!" He said angrily.

"So if you thought it was me, why didn't you kill me immediately? You usually never care for killing people", I dared. Lynn talked first.

"Yes, David, why didn't you kill her instead of protecting her?" She mocked.

David did not answer. He just stared back at Lynn, he looked really angry.

"Did you tell her for Jenny and Max?" Lynn questioned.

"Oh my God! Jenny has never been your girlfriend, she was Max's", I said. I thought it was the answer but I had forgotten Lynn, once more.

"I never said Jenny and I were lovers, you did Amy!"

"And I guess you killed her out of jealousy?"

"You have it wrong, sweetheart, I killed her", said Lynn.

An expression of shock covered my face.

"You wonder why? Well, I'll tell you. Max and I were lovers. He was mine. Then Jenny came and took my place in his heart and in his '_life_'. He made her become a vampire too as he did to me before. That's why I killed her. I thought he would come back to me after that but he rejected me. So I decided to have my revenge, I wanted to hurt him more, by killing his beloved boys." She growled.

"I was sure it would make him mad".

"It's impossible. You were with me tonight. How could you have killed Jake?"

I was really getting crazy.

"My beloved blue butterfly tattooed friend killed the human… but for Steve, I had to do the job. He was too dangerous for her", she answered.

David and I exchanged glances.

"Unfortunately, I had to kill her too… she was about to talk. Silly girl", she continued.

"You are the devil", I shouted with rage.

"Do you really think that David is that much different from me?"

"He kills for food, not for revenge", I stated.

David looked at me surprised. I was defending him. Lynn smirked.

"Vampire's business is not yours, your place was at home, Amy! But now, it's too late because I'm going to kill you both". I started to move back but, suiting the action to the words, she jumped on me and tried to strangle me.

David came down with his fist across her face. It drove her back.

"Leave her alone", he yelled. I took a very deep breath.

She turned to him with her fiery gleaming eyes.

"Oh, you care for her, it must be quite new for you, heartless boy!" She said.

He opened his mouth, showed his teeth as a warning and pushed me behind his back to protect me. She wrapped her hand around his throat and he did the same around hers. They were growling noisily like two hungry dogs fighting for a bone. She got out of his grip and shoved him, he fell on the ground and she went after him. She was now on the top of him. I couldn't let her. I jumped on her and caught her by her short ginger hair. I was on her back as if I was riding a wild horse, even though I would've preferred a wild horse, I thought.

She let go of David and tried to shake me off, but my anger was more powerful than hers. She stood up with me still hanging on her back. I was about to let go when Marko attacked her. Before she could react, he planted a wooden stake through her heart.

She started to convulse and I fell to the ground. She growled but the sound started to fade and a few seconds later, she was dead … again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I've always hated her", Marko said with irony.

David stood up and helped me up.

"Are you ok?", he asked while I was brushing the sand off of my clothes.

"Yes, I'm fine", I answered.

"I'm sorry, I wrongly accused you", I apologised.

"I did it too…draw!" He joked.

I smiled at him.

"I can bring you back home if you want".

"Good idea".

As we got to my apartment, I let him in.

"You need some rest", he said, passing his hand softly in my hair.

"After such an adventure, I won't be able to sleep for days", I replied.

He smiled at me. I smiled back. I looked deep in his eyes and I knew David was more than a friend to me now. We were sharing a special "_secret_".

"I'll have to find someone else to share this apartment with, and share the huge bills too".

"I can choose her for you, you know you can trust me", he joked.

"No, thanks, your friends are a bit too strange for me!"

He laughed. To see him laugh was quite new because he used to be so '_cold_'.

"Lynn was your friend, not mine!" He replied.

He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me against his chest in a big hug. I could feel his breath on my neck, it was delightfully hot. I put my arms around him too and hugged him back. We stayed in each other's arms for a moment, enjoying the new peace that was now in our lives.

"Thank you for your help, Jenny's scared friend", he said after a while.

"Don't call me that anymore, I fought a damned vampire!"

"You're right, my courageous partner".

He leaned in slowly and kissed me. I enjoyed his taste on my lips, his salty kisses. He moved back a little and gave me a hungry look. But it did not frighten me.

"Kiss me again", I said.

"Remember, **_I_** give the orders", he said smiling. Then, he kissed me again.

"I have to go now, I belong to the night".

I knew he was right, he couldn't stay with me. Sadness came into me. This adventure made me feel so close to him. In a certain way, I needed his presence but it wasn't possible. And maybe, I was also in love with him a little even if I did not want to admit it, once more.

"Maybe I'll call you again later", he said caressing my cheek.

"I hope so, David. I know that…. _This is not the end_", I replied.

"Be careful, my courageous partner. Take care of yourself", I heard in my head as David left the place.

"I promise", I silently responded.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
